Always Tomorrow
by Pokiepup
Summary: What happened if they didn't just go to sleep after the end of 2:5.


A.N. Pokeypup goes fluffy for this one. Oh no! lol One shot piece at the request of Alyssanm. Hope ya' enjoy What is likely my one and only attempt at fluff. :)

**Always Tomorrow**

Kenzi tiptoed out of her room slowly down the hall with a baseball bat in hand. She neared the end of the hall leaning against the wall taking a deep breath trying to gain the courage to find the culprit of the noise that had woke her from a dead sleep. She took another breath as she raised the bat above her head and jumped out into the living room, yelling out a weird growling noise.

"Shit!" Lauren let out as she jumped backward. The edge of the counter digging into her lower back. The plastic cup she had been holding falling to the floor. It's contents flying all over the bottom of the counters and her bare feet.

"Lauren?" she asked scowling, bat still raised high above her head. '_shit. Forgot she was here' _she thought to herself suddenly feeling stupid.

"Yeah! What the-"she paused as she looked at down at herself and then to the fridge that was still wide open. Shaking her head she tried to calm herself as she took a step away from the counter, reaching over shutting the fridge door. "You can put the bat down."

"What are you doing?" she started lowering the bat as she walked toward her. "More importantly did you really just swear?"

"Yeah." she snorted out as she picked up the cup while keeping her eyes on the young girl who was now getting a cup of her own. "Happens when people jump out at me from the dark with blunt objects." she paused as she took a few steps to where Kenzi was starting to poor herself a cup of tequila. Smirking she reached out and pulled the bottle away from her, refilling her own cup as Kenzi stared wide eyed at her, mouth open as if Lauren had just did the most horrible thing ever to her. "Happens more frequently then you would think."

"So not only are you squatting in my house messing up hours of pain staking work to get the couch cushions to the perfect spot." she continued to scowl at the blonde as she roughly grabbed the bottle back. "Your stealing my liquor too? My GOOD liquor?" Lauren's eyebrow shot up as she took a drink leaning on the counter opposite the fuming girl.

"You stole it from Trick."

"Excuse me. I borrowed it."

"Barrow-ing entails that at some point you are to return the object in question back to it's original owner." she paused to take another gulp. "How exactly do you plan to return this to Trick when one-third of the contents are currently being digested by my digestive system and one-third are being digested by your's?" Kenzi's face scrunched as she tilted her head to the side while her eyes burned a hole in the doctor.

"Your dirty talk must be so analytical." she let out in a chuckle as she started to refill her cup. Leaving the blonde staring at her as she tried to figure out how Kenzi had managed to get sexual with her previous comment. "I mean you turned a simple come back into a five page report." despite just have filling her cup she took a shot from the bottle. "Do you ever just chill? Like just," she cut herself off as she took another drink, starting to turn to face her company. "honestly—AHH!" she screamed out making the blonde look behind herself but this time she didn't do anything but take a drink herself. Bo was standing in the hallway heavy eyed, in nothing more then black, size to small on purpose underwear with a matching tank. Her hands firmly gripping the handle of an ancient Fae battle ax.

"You know if you really didn't want me staying here you could have just said so."

"What?" Bo asked her voice full of irritation as she tried to bring her mind out of the comforts of her once wonderful Lauren-filled dream.

"Kenzi jumps out at me with a bat. You? An ax." Lauren can't help but pause as her eyes focus in on Bo's bare legs. The succubus' best friend of course almost immediately catching it, forced a coughed out bringing her imagination to a halt. "Really could have just come out and said something."

"Huh?" Bo let out almost as if it were a programed response as her mind was now fully awake and her cheeks pinking as she felt the blonde's eyes on her body. She heard Lauren's words even heard her best-friend's attempt at braking up the flirting but she wasn't quite processing it as fast as she normally would because at this very moment all she could think about was her highly heated dream. The fact Lauren was standing in her kitchen looking stunning with those hypnotizing, light brown eyes on her body. "Oh. Oh!' she blurted out the words finally registering as she looked between the two woman and the ax she was holding. Sure it was no longer raised but still pretty intimidating. She flashed a sheepish smile at the blonde as she put it down, leaning it against the wall making Kenzi snort with her lips pressed to her cup, her eyes rolling. She had just spent the whole day watching them flirt back and forth and now here she was again. _'least I have my buddy Cuervo, to get me through this' _she thought to herself as her eyes jumped back and forth between them and their goofy smiles and eye humping as she called it. "No. I was asleep and I heard rattling and then a scream and-what are you two doing?"

"I caught Doc-Ock over here raiding my hard worked for liquor." Bo raised an eyebrow at her young friend, folding her arms across her chest. "What?'

"You stole it Kenz."

"And that was hard work! Trick is like a ninja. Hes EVERYWHERE." she bit back as she pored another cup. "What? Are you two the police?" she turned around putting the cup on the table for whenever Bo wanted it. "I thought that was Hale and Dyson's job." as soon as his name left her lips she knew she was in trouble. She didn't need to see Lauren's face fall as she took an abnormally large drink or Bo scowl at her as she walked toward them. "Crap balls. I just meant—well I didn't mean to bring him up I just—i mean he's a really close friend when he's not screwing Bo. I mean screwing OVER Bo not screwing her. I don't care if he screws her I just put on the ear phones he got me-oh shit. Shut up Kenz." she told herself wide eyed as she shoved the cup to her lips as she watched Lauren's face turn from straight to almost devastated while Bo shot a look that could kill past her cup. "I just-"

"KENZ! I think we got it. Really. Really."

"Not enough tequila in the world to fix the image that, that just gave me." Lauren said as she reached past Kenzi pulling open the cabinet door pulling out a half drank bottle of vodka. "And that's why God invented Vodka. Actually it was discovered by the people of Poland in the eighth century but that didn't really make the point I was getting at."

"She can't help it can she?" Kenzi asked shaking her head at the blonde who was obviously a couple drinks past buzzed as she poured a good amount of the clear liquor on top of her half cup of tequila.

"She really can't." Bo said with a smile as she couldn't seem to manage to tear her eyes away from the blonde. "I love it though."

"You know what I love?"

"Hmm?" the succubus asked with a smile as she placed her cup down attentively waiting for her answer. With how far Lauren seemed to be she was half expecting her to say she loved her. Okay she was hoping she would say that to her.

"Not having the image of his hands all over you." as soon as the words came out she seemed to sober up a notch or two as she pulled the cup back and looked at it forcing a smile out. "Wow! Someone should put a warning about this stuff being two hundred proof. All though the highest alcohol can go is ninety-five point six percent."

"It's like living with a live wikipedia." Kenzi chuckled out as she grabbed a bowl of Captain Crunch before heading off to the living room juggling her over sized bowl in one hand while she held onto her cup with her fingers and in her other hand the bottle of stolen alcohol. She had attempted to plant herself on the couch but found herself missing the cushion and hitting the floor. "OWWW!"

"That's what you get." Bo laughed out as she watched the blonde wobble her way over to Kenzi. Only she didn't try and make it to the couch she just plopped down on the floor. The succubus stayed back at first watching Lauren from afar. She had so many emotions she didn't know what to do with. The most obvious was that she wanted to take her back to her room. Then was the overwhelming guilt that pulled at her as she had watched the pain wash over Lauren at the mention of her and Dyson's relationship. The succubus tried to tell herself it was only the liquor that made it so bad but she knew better. Drinking had nothing to do with how much it affected her it only had to do with how much she showed it. Hearing a fit of giggles from both woman followed by some overly-poppy beat coming from Kenzi's phone brought her back to reality as she walked over to the two. Raising an eyebrow needing to investigate what was making THESE two laugh together.

_-Don't play dumb, you know you wanted to-Fill my cup, that's what we came to do-I'm the boss, keep that in your head-Don't forget you know I'm gonna get you-_

"It's an awesome song." Kenzi laughed out as Bo sat next to her. "Wait. Wait. SHHH! The part that reminds me of Bo and you is coming...wait for it." she ordered as she waved her hands down patting her lap only making Lauren giggle more. "Here. Here It's perfect Bo to you."

_-I'm gonna teach ya how to scream my name-Your never gonna get away from me-Yeah I kinda like that, I wanna tap that-You can bet I'm gonna get you-_

"HAHA! I love it!" Kenzi said she leaned over to the side resting against Bo who was starting to blush. "Hotpants! Tell me that-" she was cut off as she erupted into a fit of laughter as Bo leaned down using one hand to grab her by the ankle and the other to tickle her foot. "BO!" she yelled out in a laugh as she tried to squirm away from the Fae toward Lauren who sat there laughing to herself. Half in horror at the situation and half at just the fact of how funny the young girl looked trying to get away from the simple, effortless hold. Her eyes tearing up. "Okay! Okay!" she let out breathlessly as she laid on her back, the smiling succubus leaning back as she basked in her victory. "Oh Wait...i forgot this part!"

_-I know you wanna talk to me-Just tell me what you wanna see-And maybe we can do something that leads to other things-_

"No. Not that. Wait!" She ordered as she saw Bo getting ready to inflict her torture again.

_-And yeah I kinda want that-Show me all about that-Show me you got what it takes to come with me and do it tonight-_

"Stop!" she pleaded as Bo began tickling her other foot. This time Lauren was full out laughing. Maybe for the fact she had just finished half a bottle of tequila herself. Maybe for the fact that Kenzi was right that the ridiculous pop tune really did kind of fit them in a weird way. At least tonight. Or maybe it was at the fact of watching a grown woman who was always acting tough as nails tearing up, rolling around the floor like a fish out of water while being tickled by a succubus. Maybe all of the above. Kenzi's breath slowed while she rolled onto her stomach as Bo backed off for the second time. Through teary eyes she looked up at Lauren who was trying to suppress her own laughter. "You think this is funny?" she asked her tone missing all hints of amusement as she pushed herself up onto her knees. "Hm?" she let out. This making both Bo and Lauren's face turn straight.

The blonde had opened her mouth to speak but then the most unexpected thing happened. The young girl lunged at Lauren. Hands going straight for her stomach grabbing at her lightly making the blonde laugh harder then they knew she was capable of which only seemed to egg the attacking woman on. Lauren tried to use her feet to kick herself backwards to escape but all she succeeded at was kicking the couch and knocking over Bo and Kenzi's cups.

"Not so funny now huh? Huh?" Kenzi asked playfully through her own laughs. Bo smiled at first when she realized her best-friend didn't just attack the woman she loved but her smile quickly faded. She sat there watching drunk Lauren try and get away and her best-friend, who she loved like a sister attack her until all there was, was giggles. And breathless pleas to stop. She wasn't sure when it happened but she began feeling a twinge of jealousy. Of course nothing would EVER, EVER, EVER happen there. And this was the product of a stressful situation, to much liquor and Kenzi making an attempt at being friendly with the blonde as she had asked her to do so many times before. But even knowing all of this, none of it calmed the feeling. Kenzi's hands were all over Lauren and making her laugh like she never knew was possible. Making her giggle.

She forced out a fake cough that went unnoticed. And then another. And then another only this time she crawled over to the 'party' giving Kenzi a playful swat on her thigh. This did the trick as she smiled back at the brunette with a 'what-took-you-so-long' look before she crawled backwards while Bo crawled up closer to Lauren who was trying to gain her composer.

"I hope I never need to be actually rescued." she said with a smile as she looked up at Bo, their eyes locking.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. You took forever. I Know turtles who move faster."

"Hm. Okay." Bo said with a devilish grin that worried and excited the blonde all at the same time. And she was right to be worried. The possessive succubus had maneuvered herself so she had one knee resting between her legs, one hand flat on the floor next to her head holding her up while the other had found her stomach. It didn't take long to get her gasping for air and wiggling around. But somewhere between the laughing and the sad attempts at getting out from under the succubus Lauren's hands had found themselves on Bo's back. And somewhere in between all the tickling and holding her weight up she had leaned down far enough that their lips were only inches apart.

Somehow Lauren's legs hand managed to close against Bo's leg while she had leaned down far enough that their stomachs were touching even though she used her free hand to playfully nip at Lauren's side but now it was somewhat sexual instead of playful. Their lips now only centimeters apart, close enough to feel each other's warm breath on their skin. Their eyes wide open getting lost in one another's as the room had gone silent. No more laughter or music. There was suddenly just them.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Lauren blurted out to Bo and Kenzi's surprise as she pushed the succubus off herself and tried to use the arm of the couch to get up but had an immense amount of trouble until Bo jumped to her feet and assisted her. Once up though it only too seconds for her to dash toward the bathroom.

"Well that's not how I thought that would go."

"I'm gonna make sure she got there okay." Bo said almost in a daze as she started to follow the blonde.

"Mm-hmm!" The young girl laughed to herself as she shook her head, watching her best-friend disappear down the hall.

Bo made it to the bathroom quickly. After all why wouldn't she, it wasn't a mansion. But what surprised her was that as drunk as Lauren was she had somehow managed to get there just as fast and have the door closed. She took a deep breath and debated turning back around but she found her body did the exact opposite. She pushed opened the door quickly closing it behind herself to find Lauren just standing there, leaning against the sink.

"Bo..." was all she managed to get out before her lips were covered with Bo's. The kiss wasn't forceful but passionate enough to drown in. The succubus' hands going right to the back of Lauren's thighs lifting her up and in a second she was sitting on, or really in the sink with her legs wrapped tightly around the succubus' waist, her hands in her hair. "Bo." she managed to get out as she pulled away. "Your drunk."

"No I'm not. I'm a succubus," _'never thought I'd use that in my favor outside of the bedroom'_ she thought to herself as she kept a tight hold on the woman. "high tolerance for alcohol."

"Mmm, I'm sure."

"Scouts honor." Bo said through a smirk that came out more sexual then she meant but the 'mmm' sounded far to close to a moan for her to keep her mind out of the gutter.

"Well almighty succubus with a high alcohol tolerance. I am merely a human who is completely drunk out of my mind."

"That's okay. Alcohol doesn't affect woman like it dose men."

"Bo..." she let out in what Bo recognized was more of a plea to stop then a order. Smiling softly she helped Lauren down before walking out, shutting the door behind herself sighing heavily.

"Done already?" Kenzi asked in a whisper as she walked past her. "That's kind of embarrassing."

"Leave me alone." she ordered with a scowl as she leaned against the wall.

"But Bo," she turned around to face her friend while she continued taking small steps backwards. "I can't quit you."

"Oh God. Go away." she couldn't help but smile at the complete ridiculousness that was her friend.

"Hey." Lauren said softly as she came out of the bathroom a couple minutes later. "I'm gonna try and get some sleep."

"Okay." Bo nodded. "The offer for the bed still stands."

"I'm fine."

"We can share." the succubus called out as she watched the blonde make her way to the couch. "I promise to keep my hands to myself. Lips too."

"Ha." the human couldn't help but smile as she laid down on the couch, tilting her head up, looking behind herself so the succubus could see she wasn't mad. "Good night, Bo."

"Yeah," she let out in a pout. "Goodnight." she said softly, her pout replaced with a smile as she turned toward her room. After all there was always tomorrow. And Lauren wasn't going anywhere. Not as long as she had a say. Yeah. There was tomorrow.


End file.
